Chrysanthemum Hearts
by Reivi Kiizhu
Summary: You could say Luka Megurine is your average girl. Teenager, likes to listen to music. A bit anti-social. But somethings change once she meets a certain person.  Strange Writer's block story, T for future content.
1. Initial Meetings

Yes, I should be writing **POP DIVA**, but I have a bit of a writer's block on that at the moment. So to get ideas, and relax my brain, I'll start a new one with a certain plot. _3_  
My writing isn't at it's best here, since I have a block (read **POP DIVA **then this, and you'll see what I mean). But anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

_"Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, I don't have a choice"_

A certain pink haired girl was walking down the busy streets of Tokyo. Although it wasn't anything out of the norm, this time it was. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed her phone to find five mails. All of them from another certain purple haired 'friend'. Sighing, she dialled the number of the one who had sent her the bundle of messages. After a few rings, a person responded to pick up on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"You mailed me… Five times" The woman had a knack of having neither remorse nor tone when speaking to _certain people_.

"Yeah, I did. Where are you man, we've been waiting here for like ages!" The man on the other end of the line responded. In English. Although his skills in mastering a foreign language, his speech was just recognisable enough for the bilingual woman to understand. Once again, she said. _Gakupo really acts like a child sometimes_. "I'm on my way" Luka retorted. "I've only come into Tokyo, give me a minute".

There could be giggling on the other side of the line. Luka sighed. Once again. It had been a habit she had gotten herself into once she had met the purpled haired boy. "Right. But hurry up, ok? I want to see the Touhou stand before it gets too crowded" And with that, the girl disconnected the line without even uttering her normal 'goodbye'. Luka just wasn't in the mood for this today.

It really wasn't her fault that she was here in the first place. It wasn't fully Gakupo's either, but rather the full herd of 'brain-dead retards', as Luka preferred to refer to them as, that had dragged her into this. Being the anime crazy fans they were, they decided to visit the Tokyo International Anime Fair as it was the closest to their home town… This was over 100 miles away. And the only way to get the pinkette to follow suit was to blackmail her by stealing a similarly pink stuffed octopus which is a childhood memoir of the girl.

_Just go there, get the toy then get straight out_. That was the plan she had been thinking of for the whole train ride. Stopping to wait at a nearby bus stop, Luka's phone buzzed with mail constantly. Frustrated, the woman called back the caller shouting "I said I'll be there in a minute, _stop calling_!"

A couple of hours later brought a troupe of anime hungry teenagers plus a red faced angry girl. A blonde girl with a combo of both hair and height shorter than Luka was leading, dragging said person by the arm with her.

"Guys, where should we go next? I heard that there was a _Sonic The Hedgehog_ stall near the far right!" For probably the umpenth time that day, the tall girl sighed:

She had managed to get to the Anime Con in one piece, taking into account the massive amount of _otaku_ who just so happened to be riding on the same bus to the same location. And the masses of traffic that the city caused also started up a lot of trouble. And a headache.

"But, Rin!" Gakupo complained. "We still haven't seen the Touhou stand yet!" Turning around, the small girl stared deep into the taller boy. The girl may be short, but she has a hell of a lot of authority over the people she knew. "Then why don't you go yourself?" she replied whilst tugging onto Luka's arm, making her wince. It was obvious that she didn't want to lose her friend.

"I don't want to go myself. Luka, won't you come with me?" The girl started to open her mouth to respond, but the blonde beat her to it.

"But she's with me, remember? Besides, I don't want think she wants to hang out with a boy dressed up in a make-shift samurai costume". At the mention of his costume, Luka actually looked to see what everyone was wearing.

Rin was dressed up as _Amy Rose_, wearing a crimson red dress, albeit short but still looked decent with red shoes to match. Gakupo decided to dress as _Samurai Jack_, but had to improvise as spending quite a lot of money on transport and food for the trip lessened the amount he could spend in a costume. So instead of looking like a character, he looked like a lost man wearing a bathroom robe with long purple hair. The others… Well, the whole cast of _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ would fit them correctly.

The tall boy looked down on his clothing, then back at Rin. "A fitting attire, no?" he finally replied with a smirk growing on his face. He quickly caught a glance of Luka staring at him, but more importantly what he was wearing. Then to Rin, who's eyes were twitching every so often. The girl hated it when he talked to her like that.

"No, Gakupo, it's not. Just be lucky we didn't leave you at the station."

"Well, to be honest Rin, I don't think she wants to stay with you either," Gakupo replied half-heartedly.

"Don't do that to me, Kamui. You should respect your elders!"

"I would if you were taller than me, _shawty_." Their constant bantering of each other continued whilst the others stood and watched. A couple quietly talking to one another to avoid being dragged into the fight that had sparked between the two.

Luka had grown tired of the fight as soon as Gakupo had misused the word '_shawty'. If I remember correctly, shawty is a 'fine ass woman'… Kamui really needs to practice_.

The pink haired girl managed to break away from the small herd, Rin releasing her from her grip once too deep in her argument with Gakupo. She started to wonder around, looking for the exit. If she got away now, she might as well go home as she got what she wanted and make up an excuse like 'I didn't want to get involved with your all out battles'. An excuse she regularly used.

As time wore on, it came to Luka that there really wasn't any way out. Each stall lead to another in a maze full of colourful manga and teenage girls dressed as 'that character from _Tokyo Mew Mew'_. She looked at her phone to see it was 18:39. It had been about an hour since she had left the group, and she also managed to convene an uncountable amount of mail from both Gakupo and Rin.

Closing the lid of her phone, the sighed and sat down on one of the chairs at the closest stall, she sighed. She had _really_ created a habit of doing that today. Deciding to read through her mail, she looked through her mail.

'Luka, wre r u? me n gaku cant find u nywhre. call me when u gt dis.'

'Lukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Where are you? You just ran off like that, you got us all scared! XD Mail me when you get this'

At least she could read Gakupo's message. Rin had a filthy habit of typing in some illegible language really only understood by her. The pinkette really couldn't reply to all her mail then, and wanted to be alone for a while and not need to worry about the 'herd'. She put her phone in her pocket and sighed once again. Not out of boredom or frustration, but this time because of tiredness. It was getting late, and she really needed to get home.

She slouched in her chair and stared at the stall she was in. **「**ミニ博麗神社例大祭

. This was the stall that Gakupo wanted to go too. Making a closer observation, the girl noted that most of the people around the stall were foreigners, most probably American since they were speaking English.

_Today's been a long day_

"Tell me about it". The tall girl nearly jumped out of her skin hearing another voice. Was she hearing things?

"Who's there?"

"Didn't you just say today was a long day? I thought you wanted an answer". The voice was quite high-pitched, follow by a childish giggle. Luka had the urge to face palm herself for thinking out loud. Another habit she needed to break free from.

Turning to the source of the voice, she found out it was from a girl sitting next to her. She looked a bit younger than the pink haired girl with much longer cyan hair which was in an array of frails literally touching the floor. The tall girl knew it was a common fashion to dye ones hair, but to use that many hair extensions? The girl must be crazy.

The cyan haired girl stood up to stretch her legs. She was also a lot smaller than Luka, probably by a whole head. She was dressed in a light grey school shirt with green flares and a short black skirt, also with flares. For some odd reason, Luka found this girl… Cute.

Raising her arms over her head, the smaller girl spoke. "What are you doing here? An avid Touhou fan?" She didn't sound sarcastic; it was a straight forward question.

"No, actually I'm not. I'm not such a huge fan of anime and such, but I was dragged along by my herd of brain-dead retards". Whether it was the tone that Luka used or her actual words, the smaller girl started to laugh. She sat back down and moved her chair a bit closer to Luka's so she could talk to her properly.

"Brain-dead retards huh? Me and my brother came here because he wanted to check out the _Final Fantasy_ stalls. But I kinda lost him so I'm waiting here for him." The girl smiled and looked directly at the pink haired girl next to her, immediately making her blush.

_You shouldn't really sound that optimistic about losing your brother in a place like this._ "Oh, is that so?" When it came to meeting new people, Luka tried her best to hesitate sending negative remarks about topics. "Two of my friends started fighting so I left them. I really hate getting into that kind of stuff because it's generally always about 'who gets to take Luka here' and 'who gets to walk with Luka home'". The girl sighed once more. This was becoming a seriously enslaving habit.

"So your name is Luka? That's a really nice name" the girl continued to smile whilst kicking her legs back and forth in a child-like manner. _Her parents obviously raised her right_. The two remained silent for a while, the silence becoming uneasy. Normally, Luka wouldn't mind not talking to new strangers, but she actually wanted to get to know this girl.

"So, Luka. Where do you live?" The question startled her, making the taller girl stare right at the petite who was beside her.

"What do you mean _where do I live?_ What are you, a stalker?" Luka had met these kind of people before, and she knew exactly what to do in these situations.

The cyan haired girl laughed once again. She spoke again through her laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry. I lived in Seoul for most of my life, and they don't really have any problem about asking people personal questions" the girl smiled widely.

_If this girl smiles any more, her face will practically tear in two._ "Seoul, huh? I'm guessing your Korean?" it wasn't as if the girl had anything against Koreans, just the fact that she had never met one.

"Oh, I wish. I'm Japanese, but my parents moved there for work related reasons. But I know my fair bit of Korean" it had come apparently to Luka that since the girl had started talking to her, she had _never_ stopped smiling. Nor had she asked for her name. Luka felt uneasy about this; she didn't want to refer to her as 'the short optimist with blue hair'.

"I see. Since questions aren't a problem, what's your name and what's with the overly long hair?" a small smirk started to creep on the pinkette's face. Although she hated to be annoyed, the art of annoying others is something she adored. Without a trace of weirdness, the small girl spoke.

"My names Hatsune Miku, but its fine just to call me Miku. And my hair is naturally this long. My mummy said that I should cut it, but I like my hair this long. I think it looks really cool and different because not that many people have long cyan hair, and I really like it…" The girl went on with her babbling whilst Luka reflected on what the girl had just said. _She still says mummy… She must defiantly be a child_. Deciding she wanted to know more, she asked another question.

"Um, Miku? May I ask how old you are?" the tall girl didn't know how old she expected her to be, but it should be young.

"But that's too strange… Huh, what? My age? I'm 16, but I'm going to be 17 real soon! I can't wait to have a party. I don't have that many friends yet, but I know it's going to be awesome…!" Miku grinned widely at Luka, eyes beaming, but the pink haired girl just couldn't think why she would.

_She's the same age as me but… She looks so much younger. Hell, if she dressed right, she'd pass for a 9 year old_. "Your 16… But you look so much younger." Luka wondered why that was. Did she have some fountain of youth back home or something…?

"Lots of people say that. They say I look really cute too, but I think…" Luka was still listening to what Miku was saying, but the girl had stopped mid-sentence. Maybe she wanted her to comment on her appearance.

"But you really do look cute" Luka muttered rather to herself than to Miku. The cyan haired girl stared out ahead of her before standing up abruptly.

"Mikuo!" The girl shouted, before running up to a boy, or a man rather, with similar coloured hair to Miku's, but much shorter, much to Luka's relief. She saw her talking to him quite excitedly, constantly hopping from foot to foot. _How long had she been waiting for him again?_

After a short while, the girl came back again and clasped Luka's hands into her own, earning a blush from the other. "My brother's come, Luka!" _wow, she sounds like she hasn't seen him in years._ "It's been nice talking to you, but I gotta go now. Maybe we'll bump into each other again!" she managed to drag Luka up from her seat and entangle her in a tight embrace.

This, again, was enough to earn a blush from the pinkette, who hesitantly wrapped her arms around her.

"Your hair smells really nice, Luka" The taller girl in response felt like her cheeks had caught fire, them turning red quite violently so. The smaller girl released the taller counterpart, and had a soft blush to her cheeks.

"Bye bye, Luka!" Miku left with what Luka thought to be her older brother and sat back down to get her phone out of her pocket again. Looking at the time it was already 20:23. They hadn't talked about that much, so how could time have gone by so quickly. She was also (half-heartedly) surprised to find a multitude of mail from Rin, Gakupo and the other 'brain-deads', most notably a blonde haired girl by the name of Neru who had sent her a text practically each minute since 19:58.

Her parents would be angry and worried if Luka had not been at home by now, if it wasn't for the fact that both her parents were constantly on business trips and if they were home, it would only be for a couple of days, if even that.

Sighing for what she hoped to be the last time for the day, she sent a mail to Rin.

"Sorry for running off, I didn't want to be a part of your and Gakupo's battles again. I'm fine, so don't worry about that. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" after sending her message, the girl was about to close the lid of her phone, when Rin had already replied.

'_k, dats fne. ill c u 2morrow. B crful whn cuming bck, k?'_

Luka really had no idea how to reply to Rin's messages. All she could do is reply ok, which she did to all of Rin's mail, then close her phone.

After asking for directions, she found the way out of the still packed building. Once outside, the picked up a bit of her hair and smelled it.

_I hope I see that Hatsune again_.

* * *

You read to the end. ^-^  
Please R&R, they help me a lot.


	2. Stalker? What?

I started writing this a couple of weeks back, but then I started my hiatnus. I was half way through, so I thought I may as well try to finish it. I really don't know when the next chapter will come about, since I want to take a break from my work for a while, plus my exams coming up in the next month and lasting for two months. But I'll try and get it done soon. The last couple of paragraphs were extremely rushed so I'm sorry for that. But please enjoy and tell me what you think and how I can improve.

* * *

"So, Luka? Where'd you go yesterday?"

"For the last time, _it does not matter_." It was the day after the Anime Convention and a certain two blonde and roseate girls were walking and somewhat talking down a long quiet road on their way to work. The tallest of the pair took up the summer-time job to earn some extra money for herself; since her parents were often away on business trips, the girls parents would only pay for her 'necessities '. And by that, they meant items such as food and clothing. Other materials such as music and games, she would have to earn herself. And the job gave her a calm break from constantly being stalked by her 'herd'.

As for Rin… Well, her attachment to Luka closely resembled one of a mother and child. Being childhood friends, the flaxen would often stay close to the pinkette's side. And she needed a little bit of money herself. Whilst walking down to work, the petite girl began to question the location of Luka's whereabouts the previous evening, bringing them to said conversation.

"Of course it matters, don't be silly! We were all worried about you" Rin said with a pout. After her and Gakupo's argument, the whole group began to search for the taller girl, with no avail. Luka just continued to walk and sighed. Yes, she knew it was rather important that she should tell her best friend of her whereabouts the previous evening, but at that current time she really didn't have the energy, or motivation, to describe the events of the previous day.

That, and the fact that she _really_ didn't want too.

"Luka~" Rin moaned and poked her friend on the arm. "Why won't you tell me? You didn't meet a cute boy, did you?" after her statement, the blonde began to grin widely. She knew very well that her best friend didn't date, but she had no restraints on teasing her about it.

The girls' comment caught the tallest of the pair guard, causing her to flush and hide her demeanour under her thick bangs. She _did_ meet a cute person…. It just wasn't a boy.

"Don't be stupid Rin. You know I don't date" the latter folded her arms in response, clearly not pleased.

"Then tell me what happened? If it wasn't bad, why are you so hesitant to say it?" the short girl did have a point. If Luka kept this game going, it would only result in Rin forming an inordinate image within her head. And God knows what would happen after that. Sighing, the taller girl gave in. She explained how she left because of Gakupo and Rin's argument and didn't want to become involved in it, leading her to wander around the large building and eventually becoming lost. She also described how she ended up in a _Touhou_ stand, of which Rin was not pleased and annoyed with stating that she had run off with Gakupo and started talking to 'this weird girl with overly long blue hair'. At this point, the blonde had already made her jurisdiction and refused to hear any more of Luka's explanation.

"You have a crush don't you?" the tall girl was again caught off guard, causing her to blush deeper this time and hide her cheeks with her hair. Now that she thought about it… She did say the girl was cute and had caught her eye in a strange manner… But it couldn't mean she had a crush on this girl. She only met her the day before! The two girls were now waiting for the bus to come to take them to their work place. It was by far more convenient that walking that far.

"A crush? I swear Rin, you've been reading too many of those sickening Vampire books" In an attempt to become better at reading English, Rin had purchased the first of the _Twilight_ books to read. But after struggling to understand a single word of it, she had gotten Luka to translate the _whole_ book for her; a task that Luka had unwillingly given in to. After reading it, of course, Rin had fallen in love of the whole idea of 'Vampire Romance', reading several novels and manga about the topic. Luka, on the other hand, had called it a 'sickening obsession that will corrode her brain cells and corrupt her mind'.

"There's _nothing_ wrong with reading Vampire Romance. Besides, the scène is so perfect. I mean, the both of you met, not knowing a thing about each other. You go out for a stroll in the woods and confess love for one another! It's just so… so perfect…" the petite girl trailed off, leaving Luka sighing. _She really has killed off those brain cells…_

"Rin, I have no idea, nor do I want to have any idea, what goes on inside that head of yours. But I can assure you, that kind of things _do not_ happen in real life." The girl sighed again. What her friend found interesting about vampires with product in their hair and makeup plastered all over their faces, she had no idea. Before Rin could reply, their bus came and both girls climbed onboard and paid the fees then proceeded to sit down. Luka decided to take the window seat. At least that way, she could at least pretend to stare outside and drown out whatever Rin would babble about.

"Thing do too happen like that!" the blonde replied in a childish manner, banging her hands on her lap. "Me and Gakupo kind of met that way too." Rin giggled and proceeded to kick her legs back and forth, quite similarly to how the cyan haired girl was doing the day before. The roseate lifted her head from her hands and faced the other girl.

"It's 'Gakupo and I', stupid girl. And I don't think love can really work like that…" _could it..?_ "Besides, all you and Gakupo are are 'fuck buddies'." Alike the smaller girl enjoyed teasing her friend; Luka would do quite the same with Rin and Gakupo's relationship. She knew their bond was strong, but it didn't mean she wasn't allowed to tease the hell out of her about it.

The short bus ride came to an end, and the pinkette proceeded to walk out of the bus, with a rather flushed and irritated Rin following behind her.

"We're… We're not 'fuck buddies'!" Causing several people around her to stare with questioning expressions. She soon ran to catch up with her friend, who was bantering her.

_You're such a sadist, Luka!_

-.3.-

The two girls had arrived at work, and spent the majority of the day sorting out Music CD's and DVD's. It was understandable really, with the recession still in place, most people were very careful on what they spend their money on. It had resulted in the two girls messing up and rearranging Music CD's and occasionally listening to them, discussing their favourite bands and songs. Both teenagers enjoyed the music from _Hello!_Project, although Rin preferred to listen to _S/milage_, Luka in contrast enjoyed the new, darker songs of _Morning Musume._, most notably '_Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game_'.

The day was coming to an end, and the few costumers that remained in the shop began to leave, as well as several employees. Both girls were in the employee locker room talking, as there really wasn't anything to do, and Rin suddenly rose and approached her locker to get her possessions.

"Rin, you're leaving now?" Luka tilted her head to one side slightly. On most days, the blonde would stay behind after closing time and bribe her manager to get some sweet products.

"Yeah, I am. Me and Gakupo have a date to go on, so I'm leaving early!" Rin replied with a giggle. It was only now that she realised that Rin's behaviour was quite similar to the one of the cyan haired girl she had met not so long ago. Deciding it was a good idea for her to leave as well; she went to her locker to get her possessions.

Walking out of the locker rooms, the blonde spotted her boyfriend, and bid goodbye to her friend before rushing towards him. Luka saw them hug and kiss before the couple walked out of the store with fingers intertwined. It wasn't as if the roseate hated that kind of thing, but she wasn't too keen on the whole idea of romance. To her, it was giving up being a person and becoming dependant on another.

Looking through her bag to get her iPod, she realised that she had a copy of _Morning Musume.'s 'Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game_ with her. She knew she hadn't put it in there herself… Rin probably put it in there to annoy her. Going to the Music CD section to put the CD back, the girl froze.

There was that cyan haired girl again with that boy, most probably her brother._ But what is she doing here? I thought she lived in Tokyo…_

The cyan haired girl walked towards the CD Collection, tugging on her elder brother's shirt along the way. Luka began to panic. What was she even doing here? The tall girl didn't give her home address to the petite girl, so how the hell did she knew she lived here? Still panicking in her mind, Luka hid behind a large collection of DVD's and faced away from the smaller girl's direction.

_Hopefully I'll just pass as some tourist or something…_

The tall girl could hear the other female's voice, most probably talking to her older brother.

"Aw, Mikuo it's not here. Can we try another store?" it was either the girl spoke severely loudly or the boy spoke quietly as Luka could not hear his response. Turning around ever so slightly, she could make out that the duo was leaving the store. Releasing a sigh of relief, the roseate turned around and proceeded to leave the store. She didn't know why, but her cheeks were deep crimson and felt as if they were alight. She felt the same feeling she did when the girl hugged her the previous evening.

Luka had this sudden urge to tell someone about this. The fact that she was blushing when even seeing this girl… it was just absurd. She didn't even know this girl for crying out loud!

But yet… Luka wished she actually talked to her…

-.3.-

"So Luka left us to go meet some cute chick? And I thought you said you didn't date" Neru smirked whilst sending mail on her cell. Luka just sighed and moved away from her. Rin, being the character that she is, decided to tell the whole group why Luka had left them a few days before. At first, she stuck to the truth, that she didn't want to get into her and Gakupo's argument, but eventually elaborated, turning it into one of her Romance novels.

"Yeah! Then they went to the woods or something when… _Ouch_!" the blonde was halted in mid-sentence when Luka hit her on top of her head. _Hard_. The girl then scooted away from her friend to a purple haired boy who in response took her into his arms. Luka only sighed and motioned for everyone to continue walking.

"Rin, let this get into this _thick _skull of yours. There were no woods, no romance and _no vampires. What. So. Ever._" The tall girl was getting tired with Rin's fanatical tales. When anything happened she would turn it into a romance, even if that meant telling a lie. Said girl was still rubbing her head when she replied,

"Aw, Luka-chan…!" Luka girl winced when her name was used with that prefix. "You know I was joking, right? Besides, it doesn't hurt to have a bit of romance in your life." The taller girl only sighed and looked away. She was growing very tired of the whole romance business. She was very well happy being single, and did not need any boy, or girl, to make her happy.

_Wait, girl…? God, Rin really is killing off my brain cells_. It had been quiet for a while until a red haired girl by the name of Teto suggested they go into a bread shop in hope to lift up spirits. Luka and her 'herd' had decided to go shopping, since they only had a week left of their summer-break. Well, that and the fact that Luka needed new headphones and an iTunes card.

After that, the atmosphere began to lighten. The group visited various stores selling a range of products from French bread to live tuna. It had reached five o' clock when most of the group had to leave, with only Luka, Gakupo and Rin remaining. The tall girl wanted to head home as well, but the couple insisted they stay and keep them company. This only resulted in Rin and Gakupo walking ahead whilst talking and laughing to each other, fingers intertwined and Luka staying far behind them. _I really don't understand this 'love' thing…_ It was a few minutes later that Rin realised that Luka was far behind them.

"Hey, Gakupo… Can you go cheer up Luka or something? If I do it, she's going to say I'm trying to 'convert' her again" the purple haired boy chuckled and agreed.

"You're right. God knows why you're trying to bring people to your Bible of Twilight" he teased. Along with Luka, he didn't quite understand what she saw in the book, but didn't mind nether the less. In response, he got a soft tap on the shoulder and a pouting Rin.

"You're so mean Gakupo!" they remained silent for a while until Gakupo started laughing and Rin following suit a short while afterwards. "Go now. Then we can go get some ice-cream, 'kay?" she released his hand, allowing him to shuffle back until he was standing next to Luka. He stared at her for a while, hoping for her to say something.

"Why aren't you with your 'fuck buddy', Gakupo?" the tall girl said in monotone. Gakupo wasn't really a bad person, nor was he as immature as Rin, but there was something about him in general that irritated her.

"Because she hates me and wants to attack Len instead" the boy replied, resulting in the latter chuckling softly. It was a fun game of theirs to make fun of Rin's old crush on her twin sibling. The purple haired boy put his hands into his pockets and sighed.

"If Rin's annoying you, tell me and I'll sort her out. You don't need to go sulking around about it" the pinkette shot him a deathly glare. People telling her that she was sulking made her feel as if she were a child. And being called a child was something she hated.

"I _am not_ sulking, Kamui. Just go back to Rin and…" the girl froze again. Gakupo, who was confused, stared at her along with a blonde haired girl who was ahead but attempting to ease drop on their conversation. The boy proceeded to wave a hand in the girl's face, trying to catch her attention.

"Hey, Luka… What's up?" the boy said in English in hope of her to snap out of whatever trance she was in and correct him on his appalling pronunciation. But the pinkette continued to stare out into the space in front of her before grabbing both Gakupo and Rin and hiding behind the nearest building.

"Luka, are you ok? You're acting really weird" the purple haired boy asked. He was just as confused as Rin in the current situation. The tall pinkette only proceeded to peek from behind the wall whilst whispering;

"It's that girl again…". Suddenly Rin pounced on Luka from behind, scaring her in the process. It didn't take an idiot to figure out what she was thinking.

"So _this_ is the girl, huh? I have to admit she's kinda cute, but nothing compared to me!" Luka ignored what the blonde was babbling on about and continued to stare at the cyan haired girl. She was dragging her brother around the shopping area, looking from left to right continuously. _What, is she looking for someone? Me?_ The roseate turned around and started to walk away before Gakupo grabbed her arm. When she looked at him, she could read worry on his face.

"Luka, what is actually going on? Is she some kind of stalker? Someone you hate?" the girl in response remained quiet and cast her gaze on the floor. She really didn't want to go over her story again.

Taking his hand of her arm she replied "It's nothing Gakupo, really. I just want to go home ok?" she didn't give him any time to say anything back as she walked away from him, and a hyperactive Rin who was _still_ going on about how she was cuter than the cyan haired girl and how cool it would be if Luka and the girl dated.

Luka managed to get home without bumping into the small girl or her herd. Her parents were still not at home, so she just lazed up to her room and collapsed on her bed. _This is really getting out of hand…_

-.3.-

It was the last day of the summer vacation and the group decided it would be a good idea to visit the amusement park before it closed. And also to enjoy the last bit of summer sun.

Per usual, the whole group were walking together with Rin constantly pestering Luka about 'the cute girl'. The pink haired girl sighed. Probably for the thousandth time that day. _It would have been more relaxing if I stayed home and read a book or something_. After coming out of another amusement park ride, the group had noted the growing time of day and set to depart the area. Being reminded of her great embarrassment a couple of days ago, Luka refused to spend any more time with Rin and Gakupo and decided to head off home. This, of course, only meant that Rin would most probably stalk the taller girl home with Gakupo stalking close behind.

"Luka~ doesn't the sunset look pretty?" Rin asked with a gleam in her eye. But that was probably because of the sun's rays reflecting off her eyes. The latter folded her arms and replied;

"Shouldn't you be asking that to Gakupo? He _is_ your boyfriend after all"

"Yeah, but am I not allowed to ask you such questions too?"

"No". The petite blonde pouted.

"You're such a bore, Luka-chan…" the flaxen sighed and continued to head for the exit of the park. The whole group had remained remotely quiet until…

"Luka! Isn't it that girl from a few days ago?" Rin asked, tugging at Luka's arm. The roseate didn't have any idea of what the shorter girl was talking about; looking around in all directions until she saw what Rin was talking about. And this time she didn't have anywhere to hide.

As the petite girl had described, a cyan haired girl was sitting on a bench alone whilst eating a large fluff of cotton candy. Even though she seemed lonely, she was still smiling. Luka just stared at the girl in shock.

"She…. She's such a stalker…" was all the tall girl could get out. The smaller girl who's name Luka couldn't remember had managed to be in the exact same location as her on now _three_ occasions. Rin, in contrast to Luka who was still in shock, became excited.

"I knew it was true love! Destined lovers paths' always find a way to meet" the flaxen was literarily jumping up and down, babbling about how right her statement was. The rest of the group was just very confused.

The cyan haired girl raised her head from her sweet snack and spotted Luka and began to wave to her. Once the pinkette had spotted the smaller girl staring, she flushed and turned away. _Why do I keep doing that when she sees me…_ With quick thinking, she ushered the rest of the group out of the amusement park leaving the petite cyan haired girl alone.

_I swear to God if she keeps on stalking me like this, I'll chain her to a lamp post or something._

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_**Klemiel: You like it...? I guess the only thing I say say is thank you. I've tried to update it but because of the bug yesterday, I had to upload it today. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!**_

**CkretAznMan: I have realised it's only a decent story. It has come out of an authors block which I think I still have. I've proof read the story several times for any mistakes and tried to not make it drag on in this chapter. But if you do still spot something then please let me know. **

**SinnersLikeUs: Thank you, you really have read it! .3. I don't know why, but I just can't see Luka as the 'gentle type' as she is in your own story. It works well with you plot, but it will not do with mine. I prefer her as a cold heartless b*tch. ^_^ I'm trying to add as many more Vocaliods and couples as possible, so I'll see what I can do. And yes, there is GakuRin and a little bit more here. And a bit more in the next chapter too. And I have a plan for those two later on!**

**Ordile: You're really special to me, you know that? Why? You've managed to read and review both my stories even though they're not at the highest standard. And you've liked them both. So thank you a lot! .3.**

**Major Mike Powell III: Ma'am yes Ma'am! Your review was the most entertaining to read. I hope you review more because I like to have a good laugh once in a while. I'll do my best to update this story ASAP Ma'am! ^-^**

**Thank you for those who actually reviewed and the ones who didn't and also added this to your watch (I have not forgotten you!) please review and tell me what you think and what I can do to improve!**


	3. Sorry Note

Oh God, she's alive.

I guess… I haven't been the best person. I'm saddened to say I had to halt the production of my two fanfictions unwillingly. Though I really do not want to disclose the reason in full (partially because it would probably take ten pages of Word Documents), I can say it involved me staying in hospital for much longer than I myself or my doctor anticipated. Nether the less, I am back for certain and I do not think there are any more instances where I should take 5-6 month leave.

I am not sure that I am allowed to leave authors comments in the form of a fanfiction chapter, so I guess it would be the best and satisfactory if I left you with 'teasers' for both stories. 'Purple Butterfly on your Right Shoulder' should be uploaded by next week once I send my side, 'Chrysanthemum Hearts' shall be uploaded in the next month. I'm sorry for a still long delay, but I still have much more to write with it, as well as editing.

I'm once again sorry for my absence and a rather long rant, but I hope the teasers will settle it.

**-Chrysanthemum Hearts**

Dear Dairy,

_These past few weeks have been... Quite... Ecstatic. They have allowed me to seize such pleasures, for instance feeling the succour of being surrounded by my friends (although Rin, not so much), and simply enjoying the recherché amount of sun and pleasurable weather that was able to be grasped for several days on end._

_..._

_Though there was that problem of that teal haired girl..._The teenager paused for a moment to thoroughly process what she was going to put down into her dairy. She herself was never the one to rant, but it was her diary. The only true place where the pinkette could truly disclose her thoughts and emotions without having worry about them being seen by prying or unwanted eyes. Sighing, she took up her most prized Parker pen, one that she solely used to draft and write in her similarly prized, and rather expensive if the authoress may add, diary which the girl decorated in sleek black silk and soft red fur, and continued her entry.

_I'm not normally the one to rely or trust on my hunches, but I swear that pest is a professionally trained stalker. On a great number of occasions, I've seen that louse around me; and I wonder what act of unkindness or tyranny I have performed that He sent me such displeasure and haunting._

_I confess said devil is a rather adorable girl with an innocent exterior, but innermost... Words alone can't describe what devilish intentions lay inside her. One encounter could just be chance, but three is two far too many._

_If I ever have he displeasure of merely seeing that twin tailed pest, I swear I'll have no other option but to kill her..._

_..._

Spending another moment in thought, she erased the entire entry. Probably just back-to-school stress, if I'm already thinking of killing someone. Sighing and retiring to lie back on her bed, she enjoyed the last few minutes before 7am; just to relax.

After that mark of time, she'd have to get up and get ready for her 1st year of High School. The fact that she wouldn't know anyone there, besides Rin, (who couldn't even be considered as a human being in Luka's perspective), and having a whole new unfamiliar surrounding was displeasing to her.

Sighing, the young woman proceeded to turn her body over and inhale the sweet intoxicating smell of her pillow-mints. She decided to enjoy the small amount of time she had left. Besides, it wouldn't be long before hell came around.

06:30

Sharp. She woke up. Yawning and once again re-aquatinting herself with the large pink room around her, she rubbed her eyes..

06:32

Out of bed. Wearing a simple two piece button-up shirt and trousers much too big for her petite figure, both articles of clothing bright pink, she managed to drag herself along to the bathroom.

06:50

Brush and shower. The girl, after fighting the strong alluring urge to slip back into bed, walked into the bathroom. Slipping on her 'kawaii-i bunny shoes" as to not slip on the newly carved and placed marble tiles beneath her, she walked to the sink to brush her teeth and followed by having a long, warm shower to firmly awaken herself, she walked out of the bathroom, White shower towel tightly wrapped around her figure - long hair wet and sticking closely to her body..

07:04

On the dot. As planned. Finished dressing herself in her new school uniform; colours black whole with blood red strips along the arms. It wasn't the girl's first choice of colours, but the school was one of the top foreign schools in the country, if not the world. Numerous alumni got into world top Higher Education Institutions such as Tokyo University, Harvard and Cambridge. Setting aside her mild disliking of the uniform, she felt honoured to be going to such a school.

07:15

Perfect. She was sitting on her small sofa in the reasonalbly sized livingroom that she had the privilege of having to herself whilst eating Coco Pops. Now 16 years old, she shouldn't be eating chocolate covered breakfast cereals, not even mentioning what it would do to her body regarding her low metabolism rate, the teenager couldn't help herself. She had always been a child at heart. This fact can further be proven by the fact she was also watching a re-run episode of Lucky Star.

Some habits are just never supposed to be changed.

07:45

Time. It was the girls first day, so she planned out the entire morning to make sure she had plenty of time left to be early to her new school. Smiling, she headed towards the door, shouting "I'm leaving" then closed the door.

No one was there to hear it.

...07:50

A certain pink haired girl had managed to fall back asleep after only promising herself a couple minutes more. This isn't a good start.

**-Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder**

I knelt there, my eyes transfixed, locked, on this girl completely ignoring the fact that the bottom length of my trousers were now drenched in fizzy drink. I don't know why, but she seemed so… familiar… as if I had seen her before. It was only until I felt an uncomfortable stickiness on my leg I remembered about the situation I was in.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," I said. Well, rather shouted. I doubt she would have been able to hear me over the pounding Dubstep music that was being produced from the boom boxes. With that, I continued to clean up the mess that was beginning to spread across the floor. I felt the girl raising her hand to aid me in cleaning up the drink, but I smiled at her and refused her help.

"It's fine, it was my drink anyway." I tried to put on a smile, but it felt fake and forced. But the blonde opposite me didn't seem to notice; she was far too nervous and panicked. I briefly looked up to find her opening her mouth for several seconds, then quickly shutting it. Then repeating that action several times until she finally got some words out.

"I'm sorry! I was looking for my friend and got kinda distracted. But you're not the first person I bumped into tonight if that helps at all…" she lamented and got herself up, brushing the specs of dust and dirt that had accumulated onto her clothing. Once I finished cleaning up the mess I stood up and smiled again. I don't know why… it just seemed like the right thing to do.

That's all I really have to say/post, I guess. Until later.

-Miya


End file.
